runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Elkoy/Dialogue
Before Gnome Tree Village quest *'Player:' hello there *'elkoy:' hello, welcome to our maze *'elkoy:' i'm elkoy the tree gnome *'Player:' i haven't heard of your sort *'elkoy:' there's not many of us left *'elkoy:' once you could find tree gnomes *'elkoy:' anywhere in the world, now we hide *'elkoy:' in small groups to avoid capture *'Player:' capture by whom? *'elkoy:' tree gnomes have been hunted *'elkoy:' for so called 'fun' since i *'elkoy:' can remember, our main threat *'elkoy:' nowadays are General Khazard's troops *'elkoy:' they know no mercy, but are also *'elkoy:' very dense, they'll never find *'elkoy:' their way through our maze *'elkoy:' have fun During Gnome Tree Village quest After accepting to aid with the quest * Player: hello elkoy * elkoy: oh my, oh my * Player: what's wrong? * elkoy: the orb, they have the orb * elkoy: we're doomed After talking with Commander Montai, agreeing to get the logs * Player: hello * elkoy: you must retrieve the orb * elkoy: or the gnome village is doomed After finding the Orb of protection, not having it in inventory * Player: hello elkoy * elkoy: you're back! and the orb? * Player: no, i'm afraid not * elkoy: please, we must have the orb * elkoy: if we are to survive After finding the Orb of protection and having it in inventory * Player: hello elkoy * elkoy: you're back! and the orb? * Player: i have it here * elkoy: you're our saviour * elkoy: please return it to the village and we are all saved * elkoy: would you like me to show you the way to the village? ** Yes please *** Player: yes please *** elkoy: ok then follow me *** (elkoy leads you to the gnome village) ** No thanks Elkoy *** Player: no thanks elkoy *** elkoy: ok then take care After speaking with Bolren and accepting to retrieve the Orbs of protection * Player: hello elkoy * elkoy: did you hear? khazard's men * elkoy: have pillaged the village! * elkoy: they slaughtered many * elkoy: and took the other orbs * elkoy: in an attempt to lead us * elkoy: all out of the maze * elkoy: when will the misery end? * elkoy: would you like me to show * elkoy: you the way to the village? ** Yes please *** Player: yes please *** elkoy: ok then follow me *** (elkoy leads you to the gnome village) ** No thanks elkoy *** Player: no thanks elkoy *** elkoy: ok then take care After killing the Khazard warlord and getting the Orbs of protection {Note: unlike with the Orb of protection, here Elkoy does not check if the player has in their inventory the orbs} * Player: hello elkoy * elkoy: you truly are a hero * Player: thanks * elkoy: you saved us by * elkoy: returning the orbs of" * elkoy: protection, i'm humbled * elkoy: and wish you well * elkoy: would you like me to show * elkoy: you the way to the village? ** Yes please *** Player: yes please *** elkoy: ok then follow me *** (elkoy leads you to the gnome village) ** No thanks elkoy *** Player: no thanks elkoy *** elkoy: ok then take care After completing Tree Village quest * Player: hello little man * elkoy: hi there, hope life * elkoy: is treating you well * elkoy: would you like me to show * elkoy: you the way to the village? ** Yes please *** Player: yes please *** elkoy: ok then follow me *** (elkoy leads you to the gnome village) ** No thanks elkoy *** Player: no thanks elkoy *** elkoy: ok then take care Category:Quest dialogues